


Art for "Turn Reality" by Tossukka

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gloves, Illustrations, M/M, Nudity, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, merlin reverse big bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "Turn Reality" by Tossukka, created for Merlin Reverse Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Turn Reality" by Tossukka

**Title:**  Art for "[Turn Reality](../689643)", a [](http://merlinreversebb.livejournal.com/profile)[ **merlinreversebb**](http://merlinreversebb.livejournal.com/)  story by [Tossukka](../users/Tossukka/pseuds/Tossukka) ([](http://sitruunavohveli.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sitruunavohveli**](http://sitruunavohveli.livejournal.com/) )  
 **Artist:** **alby_mangroves**  
 **Fandom:**  Merlin  
 **Pairing:**  Arthur/Merlin  
 **Rating:**  M  
 **Media:**  Conte Crayon and charcoal on Riegel Natura  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:**  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended.  
  
 **Story Summary:**  This was not the day for Merlin or Arthur to die. Today for them was not about fate; it was about destiny.

 

♥  ♥ 

**Notes:**  Thanks to [](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/profile)[ **chosenfire28**](http://chosenfire28.livejournal.com/)  for all her hard work, to [](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile)[ **asya_ana**](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/)  for putting me on the right track with this prompt and for ending all emails with I AM NOT OK, and to [](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/profile)[ **amphigoury**](http://amphigoury.livejournal.com/), without whom, my chronic head-sizing issue would never have come to light ♥

Dear Toss,  
I asked for glove!porn. You gave me glove!porn. It's like a glovy, porny Christmas! Thank you for choosing my sketch to write for, and for making the best of such a lazy prompt- I could have given you something which had a suggestion of plot, but alas, what you got was a clear-cut case of my glove!porn blues, and after consulting with [](http://asya-ana.livejournal.com/profile) **asya_ana** , it was decided that what I needed was gloves. Arthur's gloves. I can't thank you enough for coming to the rescue with exactly what the enabler ordered ♥ ♥ ♥

 

[ ](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Turn%20Reality%20RVBB/TurnRealityCover2_zps1bee04ae.jpg.html)

 

1\. Cover Art

 

[ ](http://s1218.beta.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Turn%20Reality%20RVBB/TurnRealityV2_800_zpsfdb5a4a1.jpg.html)

 

2\. Glove ~~porn~~ Art

 

 

 

 

 

[LJ ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/21868.html) |  [Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)

Thank you

♥ ♥ ♥


End file.
